regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:SonicZimFan
Sobre Mí ɪɴᴀᴄᴛɪᴠᴀ ᴀғ Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí una antigua usuaria que actualmente ya no está en esta wikia. Me la paso ahora en otros sitios como wattpad o tumblr. Honestamente, pasé buenos momentos acá, pero esto ya no es lo mío. Amigos *Kitana- La primera amiga que tuve TwT *Usuario:Kitana-Jobbobranchis *MordecaiylosRigbys(II) Te extraño :'c Usuario:Eduarkl6 *Lord Dhaos *Eduarkl6Usuario:Angie1315 *Angie1315 *CoolKai009 *Mordejake *Un show de dragon ball *Cleo13 * Pamhay *Gia Lord *Morderooy' ' *TimmyBurch2604 Mejores Amigos <3 Recuerdos lejanos de personas con las que ya no hablo, pero que significaron bastante en su momento. *'Mordefelipo': Divino ¡Te kero muchisisisímo! <3 <3 ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. Te extraño, de verdad, fuiste bastante tierno y amable como nadie más lo fue en este sitio, lástima que crecimos y nuestros caminos se dividieron. Te amo un chingo wn.)'' *'Paulinalepiz': Awww, te adoro y lo sabes :3 ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. Otra que me alegró varios días, teníamos tanto en común pero por x o y razón nos dejamos de hablar, te quiero.)'' *''Therosa10: '''Nena, no te vuelto a ver aquí y te extraño, pero eres genial. ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. d0u, lo que pasa cuando uno ya no se la pasa donde siempre, me caíste tan bien que decepciona que no nos hayamos contactado después, you're so special.)' *ZasaZ: '''Asagjhjs, eres una gran amiga. ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. No recuerdo tanto sobre tí, pero si estás en esta lista es por algo.)' *Micaela Lopez'': ¡Micacool! Siempre te voy a querer. ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. Ah, me encantaba charlar contigo y hacer bromas pendejas, eran lindos los instantes donde el chat estaba de moda, eres asombrosa y te extraño mucho.)'' *''TejonMieleroXL777'': No sabes cuanto te quiero, eres tan chevere y definitivamente nunca te voy a olvidar. ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. Si algo recuerdo muy bien, era cuando hablábamos sobre teorías del Increíble Mundo de Gumball, man, era genial conversar de misterios con alguien de otro país y que fuera tan educado y respetuoso. Ya know, quisiera hablar de nuevo contigo, así sea una última vez hun.)'' *''Thelinksebt'': Darkars, compañero, parcero, amigazo. Por más que ya no estés aquí me llevo nuestros mejores recuerdos conmigo. ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. Esa sensación de hablar con alguien de tu país fue mágica, me emocioné tanto. Adoraba charlas contigo y pasarla bien. Terrible que ya sepamos nada del otro. Pero love u anyways.)'' *''Red Thunder Ranger: '''Mi loquillo, estuve tan feliz cuando llegaste que en realidad 'no me imaginé que te fueras. ¿Lo sabes, no? Te quiero. ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. Ok, fuiste una clase de ¿crush? Pero fue de esos amores platónicos que casi nunca se ven, me encantó pasar resto de horas charlando contigo y que no te aburrieras de mí o yo de tí, si es que algún día apareces, ¿podríamos tontear cómo antes?)'' *''Superyo456: '''Lel, hace rato que no hemos vuelto a hablar, cerca de un año. Aunque igual, te aprecio, te estimo y no pienso olvidarte nunca. ''(edit 14 de febrero del 2020. Fuiste tan entretenido y dulce, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. ur amazing.)' Regalos Hhhhhhqdhqhdqgdg7DF7QF3.png|'Un regalo de Mica :P :)' Blaze.jpg|Regalo de Power :3 Regalo 2.png|Un regalo de mi mejor amigo, Miranda :) :3 894082SilverSonicandShadow.jpg|Los erizos *W* Regalo del Ranger rojo :P Blaze-the-cat-blaze-and-honey-rules-27563551-600-1081.jpg|...2° Regalo de Morde... BLAZE THE CAT by zai the hedgehog.jpg|...y el 3° regalo de Morde Tailsmo-sonic-the-hedgehog-31481680-640-480.jpg|Divinos, Regalo de RTR 488164095 490538.gif|y otro... 176sonamy.jpg|...y uno mas... Shadow-and-Rouge-Sonic-X-shadouge-24999287-630-480.jpg|...y al fin el ultimo, wohoo xD Regaloparamimejoramiga.png|Bonita linda etc Regalo de Umbreon =) Vanellope on Wreck it Ralph's Right Shoulder.jpg|Uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado, Regalo de Morderooy =D Ralph y vanellope.jpg|Cool, Regalo de Red :) Primier dibujo.png|'Regalito de Margarita :P''' Silver-with-Blaze-babys.jpg|No son tiernos? *o* Regalo de Mordefelipo :) Sonamy.png|Sonamy!!!!!!!!!*O* Regalo de Margarita SilverxBlaze.jpg|Aja, aja, hace tanto que no veia Silvaze, Regalo del Ranger Ralph El Demoledor Banner Latino Exclusivo Cine 1.jpg|Genial, Regalo de Power :P 696840239 1085097.gif|mas Sonamy, Regalo de Gia ;) 789859687 34904.gif|Regalo del Ranger :P Sonamy.jpg|otro regalo de Red Vanellope1.png|Awwwww, Regalo de Nico :).... Vanellope2.gif|...y otro... Vanellope3.gif|....y el ultimo, que lindos n.n Amy rose.png|Amy *-* Regalo de A. los pinguinos :P Happy Brithday.jpg|Un regalo de cumple *-* me lo dio Nico ;) Happy Birthday.jpg|Regalo de Longyaven Old picture 1 silver and blaze by Pommes mit wurscht.jpg|Regalo de Red *O* Sonriders.jpg|Regalo de Power :) Episodios favoritos *Azucarados *Salida 9B *La Pantalla Plana de Eileen *La historia de Skips *Un Fin de Semana Picante *Amos de los Videojuegos